warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Moerasdamps Verhaal
770px Welkom bij deze novelle van de Warrior Cats reeksen van Morgenpoot; dit verhaal gaat over Moerasdamp. Er zitten misschien een paar spoilers in voor Dwaallicht, het derde deel van mijn derde reeks. U bent gewaarschuwd. Tips zijn welkom! De Clans RivierClan ---- Leider: Groenster (Greenstar) ~ bruine poes met donkergroene ogen Commandant: Keivacht (Stonefur) ~ oude, grijsbruine kater met overal littekens Leerling: Kroospoot Medicijnkat: Wezelstroom (Weaselstream) ~ levendige schildpadkater Leerling: Traanpoot Krijgers: Kervelklauw (Cervilclaw) ~ rode kater, partner van Bloemveder Leerling: Bruinpoot Kromtand (Crookedtooth) ~ oude, donkergrijze kater met kromme tanden Lichtspikkel (Lightdapple) ~ witte kater met grijze strepen Leerling: Klimpoot Lindeklauw (Ivyclaw) ~ sterke, bruine kater met ambergele ogen en een slank postuur Kleurstroom (Colorstream) ~ jonge, zwart witte poes, pas net een krijger Leerlingen: Kroospoot (Duckweedpaw) ~ grijze kater met heldergroene ogen Bruinpoot (Brownpaw) ~ cyperse kater met een zwart topje op zijn staart Klimpoot (Climbpaw) ~ lapjespoes met een lange staart, kan goed in bomen klimmen Moederkatten: Bloemveder (Flowerfeather) ~ mooie, grijze poes, moeder van Kroospoot Kartelvlek (Cartelspot) ~ witte poes met zwarte vlekken, moeder van Lindeklauws jong: Cirkelkit, en pleegmoeder van Morgenkit Kittens: Morgenkit (Morningkit) ~ wit poesje met grijze vlekjes. Cirkelkit (Circlekit) ~ bruin katertje met kleine ringetjes om zijn staart. SchaduwClan ---- Leider: Modderster (Mudstar) ~ bruin cyperse kater, vader van Doornspikkels kittens Commandant: Bladervlek (Leafspot) ~ sterke lapjespoes met een scherpe tong Medicijnkat: Vlekkenvacht (Dapplefur) ~ bruin gevlekte kater met donkerdere vlekken Krijgers: Ravenstaart (Raventail) ~ ervaren, zwarte kater, nobel en wijs Leerling: Eclipspoot Hertenspoor (Deertrail)~ lichtvoetige, behendige, bruine poes Leerling: Braampoot Snorklauw (Whiskerclaw) ~ jonge, grijze kater Mistveder (Mistyfeather) ~ kleine, cypers grijze poes Vossensprong (Foxjump) ~ grote, langpotige, koperbruine kater Valkschaduw (Falconshade) ~ ruwharige, bruin gestreepte kater met priemende ogen Musveder (Sparrowfeather) ~ kleine poes met grijze oren Leerlingen: Eclipspoot (Eclipsepaw) ~ zwarte poes met ambergele ogen Braampoot (Bramblepaw) ~ gespierde, grijs gestreepte kater Moederkatten: Doornspikkel (Thorndapple) ~ jonge, grijze poes met zwarte strepen. Moeder van Moddersters jongen: Moeraskit en Regenkit. DonderClan ---- Leider: Korrelster (Grainstar) ~ crèmekleurige, langharige kater Commandant: Kastanjeglans (Chestnutglow) ~ reusachtige, roodbruine kater Medicijnkat: Saliestroom (Sagestream) ~ wit-zwart gevlekte poes met een geknakte staart Leerling: Stippelpoot Krijgers: Wierstaart (Weedtail) ~ cyperse poes met een donzige staart en pluimpjes bij haar oren Leerling: Zwartpoot Kleinvaren (Smallfern) ~ kleine, grijze kater Leerling: Korenpoot Leerlingen: Zwartpoot (Blackpaw) ~ grijs-zwart gestreepte kater Korenpoot (Cornpaw) ~ cypers grijze poes met groene ogen WindClan ---- Leider: Hindester (Doestar) ~ bruin gestreepte poes met een witte buik en poten Commandant: Straalvlucht (Beamflight) ~ goudbruine poes met lange klauwen Medicijnkat: Naaldvacht (Needlefur) ~ jonge, bruine kater met zwarte vlekken Krijgers: Langklauw (Longclaw) ~ donkerbruin gestreepte kater met reusachtige klauwen Leerling: Stormpoot Stormvlieger (Stormflyer) - agressieve, grijze kater, vader van Stormpoot Vijverglans (Lakeglow) - magere, grijze poes, moeder van Regenpoot Leerlingen: Regenpoot (Rainpaw) - grijze poes met heel lichtblauwe ogen Stormpoot (Stormpaw) - grote, grijze kater met amberkleurige ogen Moederkatten: Heidegloed (Heatherglow) - mooie, wit-beige poes, moeder van Langklauws jongen: Struikkit (langharig, bruin katertje) en Witkit (wit poesje) Spechtveer (Sparrowfeather) - zwart-wit gevlekte poes, moeder van Stormvliegers jongen: Tunnelkit (grijs katertje), Reigerkit (donzig, grijs poesje) en Stormpoot, die inmiddels leerling is Proloog Vlekkenvacht bestudeerde de lucht, zijn hart nog steeds na kloppend. Doornspikkel had een zware bevalling gehad, gedurende de hele nacht. Als medicijnkat was het zijn plicht geweest om bij de jonge poes te blijven totdat de jongen waren gekomen. En in dit geval had dat dus een slapeloze nacht veroorzaakt. De zon brak door het wolkendek heen, de dageraad begon. Het kamp ontwaakte geleidelijk, de commandant riep wat krijgers om de Dageraadpatrouille te doen, en de oudsten gaven zichzelf een wasbeurt in het warme zonlicht. Tevreden liep Vlekkenvacht naar de kraamkamer, waar Doornspikkel lag met haar twee pasgeboren jongen. ‘Oh, ze zijn zo klein en kwetsbaar!’ murmelde de moederkat. ‘Hoe moeten ze ooit bladkaal overleven?’ ‘Tegen die tijd zijn je jongen al leerlingen’, stelde Vlekkenvacht haar gerust. ‘Bovendien zijn ze sterk en gezond. Maak je vooral geen zorgen.’ Opgelucht begon de moederkat haar kleintjes te likken, en een imposante kater kwam binnen. Zijn kop hield hij fier omhoog, maar zijn ogen stonden vol warmte toen hij de kittens zag. ‘Wat zijn ze mooi!’ riep hij uit. ‘Ze hebben jouw schoonheid.’ Doornspikkel spinde. ‘En ze hebben jouw kracht, lieverd.’ De kater was Modderster, de Clanleider en de vader van de kleintjes. Vlekkenvacht kon goed overweg met zijn leider, hij stond altijd klaar om hem raad te geven. Zijn ogen ontmoetten de zijne en hij miauwde: ‘Ze heeft gelijk, Modderster, ik zie nu al dat ze grote krijgers zullen worden. Ze hebben immers jouw bloed.’ ‘Bedankt’, snorde de leider. ‘Ga maar slapen. We kunnen niet hebben dat onze medicijnkat oververmoeid wordt.’ Vlekkenvacht was dankbaar dat Modderster hem wat rust gunde, zijn ogen vielen haast dicht van de slaap. Hij draaide even rond op zijn nest, vond een comfortabele houding en zakte weg in de slaap. Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Moeraskit! Moeraskit!’ zeurde een stemmetje. ‘Word wakker! Kom op!’ Slaperig tilde Moeraskit zijn kop op. ‘Laat me nog even slapen…’ gaapte hij en rolde weer op zijn buik. ‘We gaan de DonderClan aanvallen!’ riep Regenkit enthousiast uit. ‘De krijgers worden al verzameld, kom!’ Moeraskit was opeens klaarwakker en sprong overeind. Samen met zijn broertje rende hij naar de open plek, waar Bladervlek stond. ‘Modderster leidt de voorhoede, hij neemt Snorklauw, Braampoot en Hertenspoor mee.’ Ze liet haar blik door de menigte dwalen. ‘Ik leid de achterhoede. Mistveder en Vossensprong, jullie gaan met mij mee. Eclipspoot, jij ook. Ravenstaart, jij hebt de leiding over het kamp terwijl we weg zijn.’ De katten begonnen opgewonden voorbereidingen te treffen. ‘Waarom mogen wij niet mee?’ klaagde Regenkit tegen Vossensprong. ‘Wij zijn bijna leerlingen!’ viel Moeraskit hem bij. De roodbruine krijgskat keek bedenkelijk en overlegde even met Bladervlek. ‘Jullie mogen Vlekkenvacht helpen met het verzorgen van de slachtoffers’, miauwde Vossensprong. ‘Maar blijf uit de buurt van het gevecht!’ Regenkit slaakte een triomfkreet en rende weg om het aan zijn moeder te gaan vertellen. Moeraskit voelde zijn hart bonzen. Dit wordt mijn eerste gevecht! dacht hij trots. Ik ga goed kijken naar de krijgers, zo kan ik alvast de bewegingen oefenen! En dan word ik de beste krijger die de Clan ooit heeft gekend! Modderster kwam uit zijn hol lopen. ‘Papa! Papa, van Bladervlek mogen we Vlekkenvacht helpen bij het gevecht!’ riep hij uit. De kater snorde. ‘Dat is geweldig nieuws, en wat mij betreft is dat goed.’ Moeraskit maakte een triomfantelijke luchtsprong en rende op Braampoot af. ‘Wij worden bijna leerlingen’, pochte hij en de grijs gestreepte kater glimlachte geamuseerd. ‘En ik word binnenkort een krijger, kleintje.’ Een beetje teleurgesteld krabbelde Moeraskit achteruit. Waarom doen de leerlingen toch zo afstandelijk? Ik ben bijna net zo oud als zij! Bladervlek riep de krijgskatten bij elkaar en voor het eerst liepen Regenkit en Moeraskit met ze mee. Het voelt geweldig om een gevecht in te gaan, zij aan zij met je Clanmakkers! Hoofdstuk 2 ‘SchaduwClan, aanvallen!’ klonk de strijdkreet van Modderster. De gehavende bruine kater stormde op de doornige tunnel af, die het DonderClankamp beschermde tegen indringers. Moeraskit voelde zijn hart op en neer springen van de zenuwen en hij werd op slag misselijk. ‘V-Vlekkenvacht, ik ben toch een beetje… bang’, piepte hij en opeens voelde hij zich geen stoere krijger meer, maar een echte kitten, nauwelijks oud genoeg om buiten het kamp te komen en zeker niet oud genoeg voor een echt gevecht in vijandelijk territorium. ‘Kom op, jonkie’, murmelde Vlekkenvacht bemoedigend. ‘Dit is waar jullie van dromen, of niet? En bovendien zijn jullie kittens; de krijgscode zegt dat niemand een kitten pijn mag doen, zelfs al is het een jong van een andere Clan.’ Regenkit, zijn broer, leek ook niet overtuigd. ‘M-maar ze zeggen dat de DonderClan zo woest is dat ze je zonder pardon in stukken scheuren! Bovendien worden wij later krijgers, zullen ze dan niet denken dat het makkelijker is om ons nu meteen te doden?’ Vlekkenvacht keek hem geamuseerd aan. ‘Regenkit, het is de DonderClan. Als er één Clan is waar je niet bang voor hoeft te zijn, dan zijn het die lafaards wel. En wanneer jullie nu nog angstig zijn, ook ik heb een paar handige vechttrucs onder de knie.’ Moeraskit voelde zich eindelijk gerustgesteld en zijn enthousiasme over hun komende taak begon terug te komen. ‘Gaan we?’ miauwde hij met bevende poten. Vlekkenvacht knikte kort en trippelde de doorntunnel door, hij wierp vlugge blikken over zijn schouder om te zien of de twee hem wel volgden. Strijdkreten en panisch gegil vulden de oren van Moeraskit en hij keek zijn broer opgewonden aan. Daar was Modderster, met zijn enorme klauwen bewerkte hij de buik van een donkerrode kater. ‘Dat is Kastanjeglans’, siste Vlekkenvacht op zijn hoede. ‘Hij is de commandant, en heel sterk. Bovendien is hij nog best jong, terwijl Modderster al best oud en verzwakt is’, voegde hij er fluisterend aan toe. ‘Maar Modderster heeft wel meer ervaring. Dat wordt nog spannend.’ Moeraskit volgde de bewegingen van zijn vader met wijd opengesperde ogen. Modderster sloeg Kastanjeglans tegen de grond, maar die trapte met zijn poten en slingerde hem weg. De Clanleider kwam met een klap neer, en Moeraskit slaakte een gil toen Kastanjeglans de genadebeet gaf. Modderster verkrampte, hij trok nog één keer met zijn poten en lag toen stil. Dodelijk stil. Hoofdstuk 3 Moeraspoot schrok wakker en krabbelde overeind in zijn nest. Moddersters glazige ogen waren in zijn geheugen geprent; diens doodskreet galmde nog na, gevolgd door een triomfantelijk geschreeuw van Kastanjeglans. ‘Regenpoot?’ fluisterde Moeraspoot onbehaaglijk. De grijze kater gaapte en keek hem versuft aan. ‘Ja?’ Hij schuifelde met zijn poten en bekende: ‘Ik heb weer over pap gedroomd.’ Regenpoot porde hem in zijn flank: ‘Waarom blijf je daarover nadenken? Het is al zo lang geleden.’ Moeraspoot zuchtte en rekte zich uit. ‘Ik-ik weet het niet. Hij had niet hoeven sterven, vind ik. Kastanjeglans was oneervol.’ Regenpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Je hebt gelijk, maar krijgskatten sterven nou eenmaal in gevechten. Een nobele krijger zal een ander nooit doden, die vuile DonderClankatten echter…’ De grijze kater liet zijn klauwen in en uit glijden. ‘Ik wilde maar dat ik nooit bij dat gevecht geweest was’, gaf Moeraspoot schuldig toe. Regenpoot keek hem meelevend aan, en spurtte toen op zijn mentor af. Ik ben en blijf een lafaard. Ik zou blij moeten zijn, dat ik als kitten mee mocht naar die veldslag! Toch bleef het verslagen gevoel heersen, en kromp zijn hart nogmaals ineen bij de gedachte aan Modderster. Moeraspoot besloot om zijn mentor ook maar op te zoeken. Dat was Snorklauw; de vrolijke kater wist hem altijd wel op te beuren. Hij kreeg niet de kans om hem te zoeken, want Bladerster kruiste Moeraspoots weg. Eerbiedig boog hij zijn kop en vroeg zich af wat de SchaduwClanleider te zeggen had. ‘Het is tijd voor jullie eindbeoordeling’, miauwde Bladerster. ‘Vanavond is de aanval op de DonderClan, om eindelijk dat stuk grond terug te krijgen.’ Moeraspoot wist dat de kwestie over meer ging dan alleen territorium. Alle gevechten waren het resultaat van een eeuwenlange vijandschap tussen de Donder- en de SchaduwClan. ‘Als jij en Regenpoot goed vechten’, ging Bladerster verder, ‘zullen we na de strijd jullie ceremonie houden. Je hebt tot vanavond om je voor te bereiden.’ Zonder er iets aan toe te voegen, beende de lapjespoes weg. Krijgers! dacht Moeraspoot opgewonden, al knaagde er iets van onzekerheid aan hem. Hij kreeg één kans om zich te bewijzen. En die kans, was in een gevecht met de DonderClan. Papa, ik zal je wreken, beloofde Moeraspoot zichzelf. Ik ga Kastanjeglans vermoorden. Hoofdstuk 4 Een bruisende massa SchaduwClankrijgers stond te wachten buiten het kamp. Moeraspoot voelde zijn klauwen in en uit glijden van verlangen naar de strijd; hij kon het bloed van Kastanjeglans bijna proeven. ‘Ik ga hun kamp binnen’, miauwde Bladerster kordaat. ‘Ravenstaart, zodra je mijn teken hoort, val je aan met de voorhoede krijgers. De achterhoede gaat met Snorklauw mee en stroomt in via de achterkant van het kamp.’ Ravenstaart, de zwarte kater die commandant was geworden na Moddersters dood, knikte zijn leider toe. Moeraspoot wiegde heen en weer op zijn poten; hij behoorde tot de voorhoede en mocht dus de slag openen. ‘Succes’, hoorde hij Regenpoot, die in Snorklauws patrouille zat, zachtjes mompelen voor de twee groepen zich scheidden. Moeraspoot kon niet verstaan wat er in het DonderClankamp gezegd werd, maar de vijandelijke katten leken allemaal uitdagend te miauwen. Toen klonk er een schrille kreet. Het aanvalssignaal! De groep krijgers stormde het kamp binnen. Moeraspoot raakte meteen verwikkeld in een strijd met een DonderClanleerling, maar de kat was vele malen kleiner dan hem en had waarschijnlijk nog maar weinig training gehad; met een simpele slag van zijn poot, joeg hij zijn tegenstander de struiken in. Moeraspoot zocht in de krioelende katten, totdat hij de roodbruine vacht van Kastanjeglans zag. De commandant vocht met Mistveder en Hertenspoor; de twee poezen wisselden hun slagen af en creëerden een ritme. Hun bewegingen waren precies op elkaar afgesteld en Kastanjeglans klauwde om zich heen van woede. Eén van zijn klauwen raakte Hertenspoor. De bruine poes werd neergesmeten op de grond en krabbelde weg, bloed druppelend van enkele wonden. Kastanjeglans haalde in het voorbijgaan de staart van de SchaduwClankat open en vocht vervolgens verder tegen Mistveder. Woede kolkte door Moeraspoot heen. Pap, kijk je nu naar me? Ik ga je wreken. Nu! Hij slaakte een agressieve strijdkreet en zette zich af, waarna hij zijn tanden in Kastanjeglans’ vacht boorde. ‘Je hebt mijn vader vermoord!’ krijste hij. ‘Nu zal ik jou doden!’ De commandant worstelde zich los en een felle pijn explodeerde in Moeraspoots kop toen Kastanjeglans’ klauwen neerkwamen op zijn kop. Ik zal sterven. De gedachte raasde door hem heen. Ik heb gefaald, pap. Het spijt me. Plotseling voelde hij hoe iemand hem oppakte en wegsleurde van de roodbruine krijgskat. De geluiden van het strijdgewoel ebden langzaam weg, tot hij niets meer zag dan duisternis. Hoofdstuk 5 Het eerste wat Moeraspoot opviel toen hij ontwaakte, was de heerlijke leegte. Hij voelde geen pijn, geen vlammend gevoel meer. Nee, enkel een diepe kalmte die bezit nam van zijn hele lijf. Er stond een fris briesje, niet te koud, maar alleen verkoelend, en om hem heen waren kleurrijke bloemenvelden die wemelden van de prooi. Een schok doorboorde hem toen hij zich besefte dat hij in de SterrenClan was. Dus ik ben toch dood, dacht hij met een zucht. Ik wilde pap alleen maar wreken. In plaats daarvan, mag ik nu met hem tussen de sterren jagen. ‘Moeraspoot.’ De diepe stem klonk van boven; verrast keek hij op en kneep zijn ogen dicht tegen het felle licht. Nadat hij zich langzaam aan het schijnsel had laten wennen, durfde hij weer goed te kijken. Daar, op een wolk, zat Modderster. Zijn contouren waren iets vager dan in de tijd dat de grote leider nog leefde, maar het was onmiskenbaar Moeraspoots vader. Hoewel de afstand tussen de twee katten te groot was om elkaar goed te kunnen zien, meende Moeraspoot dat er een glimp van trots in Moddersters ogen fonkelde. ‘Ik ben in de SterrenClan.’ Moeraspoot hoorde de zweem van verdriet in zijn eigen stem. ‘Maar ik wilde niet dood. Ik wilde jou wreken en een krijger worden waar je trots op kon zijn.’ Modderster zwiepte met zijn staart en keek neer op zijn zoon. ‘Je hebt het mis, Moeraspoot. Je bent niet in de SterrenClan. Jouw voorouders zijn hierboven, en jij bent slechts in een… tussenhalte. Een plek waar katten tijdelijk verblijven als ze op sterven liggen en het nog niet zeker is of ze het gaan redden.’ Moeraspoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Oké. Dan ben ik niet in de SterrenClan, maar dan ga ik daar zo meteen heen. Wat is het verschil?’ Modderster stond op; een gouden bundel van lichtstralen omgaf hem toen hij sprak. ‘Mijn zoon, jouw tijd is nog niet aangebroken. Jij hebt nog een lotsbestemming te vervullen. Ooit zullen we samen deze sterrenpaden bewandelen, maar niet nu.’ Moeraspoot sperde zijn ogen wagenwijd open. ‘Maar ik ben bijna dood!’ Modderster zwiepte met zijn staart. ‘En ik zal je terugsturen. Moeraspoot, jij verdient het om nog langer te leven. Mij trots te maken, ook al ben ik dat nu al en zal ik dat altijd zijn.’ De SterrenClankat glimlachte, maar Moeraspoot glimlachte niet terug. Hij zou blij moeten zijn. Blij dat hij de kans kreeg om zijn leven voort te zetten, ook al zou hij eigenlijk dood moeten zijn. Maar het enige wat hij voelde, was woede. ‘Waarom kan ik wel terug en jij niet?!’ riep hij kwaad uit. ‘Waarom stierf je, terwijl je gewoon van die wolk af kan springen en terug kan keren in de Clan!’ Hij haalde diep adem en brieste van woede. ‘Als ik hier met jou kan praten, dan kan jij mij toch ook bezoeken? Waarom heb je dat nooit gedaan?’ Moeraspoot keerde zich tot zijn vader en gooide zijn kop in zijn nek, waarna hij zijn verdriet over de hemelen uitschreeuwde. ‘Je hebt me in de steek gelaten!’ Einde Ik ben niet echt trots op dit verhaal, maar hopelijk vonden jullie het toch wel 't lezen waard. En dit is dus de verklaring van Moerasdamps gedrag in bijvoorbeeld Licht in de Verte. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 31 dec 2019 16:03 (UTC) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles Categorie:Morgenpoots novelles; Arc 1